This invention related to an apparatus for transferring articles such as absorbent pads in the manufacture of disposable absorbent articles such as diapers, incontinence control garments or female sanitary pads as they advance along a production line.
In the production and manufacture of disposable products such as sanitary napkins or pants-type diapers, it frequently becomes necessary to manufacture a component of the product in one orientation, and then to rotate that component part 90° so that it is suitably oriented for use in another step in the production process. Various devices have been developed for this purpose and are known to those experienced in the industry. Examples of such apparatus are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,726,876, 4,880,102, and 5,025,910, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
As discussed above, a typical article to be reoriented by the apparatus of this invention is an absorbent pad. Because absorbent pads are typically comprised of several webs, an absorbent core and several elastic members, there is a tendency of these assemblies to contract and become distorted during transfer operations which greatly complicates handling of the pad during further processing. Control of the pad is important.
Other components of disposable products including ears, or extension panels, require transportation and deposition by a vacuum puck. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,016,972, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, ear webs are severed into individual ears, and rotated while held by a vacuum puck, to be applied to a traveling web such as a chassis web.
An ear is a component of a diaper that is grasped and pulled around the waist of a wearer. Typically, ears are secured to the diaper at a first end, and a second free end is typically equipped with securing means, such as a pressure sensitive adhesive, or hook and loop material. As a user grasps an ear and pulls the ear, elasticity provided about the waist region of the diaper allows the free end to be snugly pulled about the waist of a wearer, and coupled to the diaper. Ears can be rectangular or made of irregular shapes.
Typical vacuum pucks used in the prior art have rows of vacuum holes which are fed by cross-drilled ports, each being exposed to the source of vacuum by commutations, as the ports move into a zone of negative pressure in a stationary manifold. Such a configuration serves to apply vacuum sequentially to each successive row of holes. At high speeds, it has been found that air entering the vacuum ports is drawn across an article carrying face of the puck, and the air drawn into the ports can adversely impact control over the discrete components by causing misalignment, folding or other loss of total control.